


Hello

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shiro is excited for Keith to return from a mission.[Prompt 1: As a hello]





	Hello

Keith is back!

He has been gone for five whole days on a mission with the Blade of Marmora, but he is back now. And Shiro may have been a bit down to be away from Keith for so long, but he’s feeling nothing but happiness right now.

Knowing exactly when the BoM (which, of course, includes Keith) are arriving, Shiro is the first person to arrive on the Bridge. He stands with his arms crossed, staring out of the huge window and looking out for the ship on which will be his boyfriend.

Of course, Shiro loves that Keith is part of the BoM and goes on missions with them, but he does miss him when he’s gone. And despite trying his best to appear as the strong leader of Voltron that they all need, the others usually notice.

Today is no exception. Next onto the Bridge is Allura, who smiles and says, “Hello, Shiro. Are you waiting for Keith to return?”

Shiro blushes slightly and coughs awkwardly. But there’s no point lying, so he says, “Yeah, I am.”

Allura smiles. “I think he has been looking forward to seeing you again too.”

“Thanks,” he says, smiling. “I think so too.”

Unfortunately, not everyone is as helpful as Allura. When Pidge, Hunk and Lance saunter onto the Bridge, Pidge starts laughing as Lance says, “Shiro’s waiting for his boyfriend!”

Shiro glares at him. “Well, yes, I am. But I’m also waiting for the rest of the Blade of Marmora to return from their mission.”

“Yeah, but you’re mainly waiting for Keith,” Hunk says, grinning. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Course you are,” Pidge says, a huge smile on her face. “He’s been missing Keith. It’s obvious.”

“He’s waiting for his boyfriend!” Lance says in a sing-song voice, and he makes kissy faces at Shiro.

Shiro continues to glares at them, his face blushing.

“Be quiet, all of you,” Allura says.

With a rare amount of obedience, the three irritating Paladins shut up. But they continue to grin and make kissy faces whenever Allura’s back is turned.

After what feels like forever, the ship docks and Shiro knows Keith is in the Castle ship. And then…

The doors open and Keith walks onto the Bridge. Still wearing his BoM uniform, he looks exhausted and has some scratches on his face, but he has a lovely smile on his face. And, dropping all of his professionalism around the rest of the Paladins and the other members of the BoM who followed him onto the Bridge, he cries, “Shiro!” and races towards him.

Before Shiro even has a chance to reply, Keith smashes into him and hugs him tightly, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro pats his back, so glad to have Keith back.

“I love you,” Keith says, his voice muffled by Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro chuckles, blushing slightly when he sees everyone looking at them. “And hello to you too.”

“I missed you.”

“So did I,” Shiro whispers, relieved when Allura glares at Lance to stop him doing the kissy face thing again. He presses a kiss to Keith’s messy hair. “And I love you too.”

It’s so wonderful to have Keith back.


End file.
